Traditionally, container chassis are loosely bundled by piling one chassis atop one another and interconnecting them with chains, straps, or other banding to temporarily hold the chassis in place. Such an operation is labor intensive and is hazardous to the operators. Furthermore, the integrity of the bundles is at question because it is difficult to interconnect the chassis as rigidly as desirable. This invention improves on the method for stacking and interconnecting container chassis, and greatly improves the off-loading of containers. The bundling material can cost as much as $500/bundle, and is sometimes discarded after each trip. The system of the present invention reuses the clamping materials.